A Maid's Love
by Lisachan87
Summary: Hermione is a maid in the Malfoy household. AU. One day she learns they will be having a guest staying. Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione/Bellatrix, some Hermione/Lucius.
1. A maid's love

This story is about a wizarding world without the trio and Voldemort but there is still muggle-loathing among the Blacks and Malfoys. Instead of house-elves, the wealthiest wizards have muggle/muggleborn maids. Hermione Jean Granger is a maid in the Malfoy household. She is about sixteen in this story.

Pairing: Lucius/Hermione, Bellatrix/Hermione (NO threesome-** mainly BLHG**)

Rating: M in later chapters

Warnings: Het-sex, femmeslash, non-con, voeyurism

Hermione opened her eyes as the sun invaded her sleep. She stirred and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and yawned. Slowly she took off her night gown and put on her uniform that all the maids in the household wore. It had many laces and she cursed as she fidgeted with the ones in the back. The uniform was mostly off white, with simple lace around the collar and the cuffs. She also had an apron that was the same color and completed the maid outfit. She tied her hair up in a bun and put on her brown leather boots, with a 1 inch heel. All the maids had to look good in spite of their masters hatred towards them. If a maid was inapproriately dressed she would get punished by either not getting food for three days, or locked in the cellar for a week. So far it had only happened once, a girl named Trinity who forgot to wear her necklace that was required they all wear. A silver necklace with the words "Mudblood". Hermione wasn't going to risk ending up somewhere where she couldn't take a bath so she was careful to put the necklace on, no longer bothered by the letters hanging off her neck, showing who she was.

It was five minutes until inspection and she made a quick visit to the bathroom before she left her chamber. There were three other maids and they all had their rooms on different floor so there would be no socializing between them. It was a very lonely life but Hermione had gotten used to it. She had been a part of the househeld for a year now. She arrived just in time for the line-up and stood next to Rose, a muggle who had been taken from her parents when she was only eight. She gave Hermione a small smile before their master entered the room.

Lucius was wearing his usual black robes, he had a smug look on his face and Hermione couldn't help but loathing him for enjoying this. He stepped up to the first girl on the left and eyed her closely up and down. With an approving nod he slowly made his way to the next. When it was Hermione's turn she shifted her gaze to the floor, as she had been told many times before, never to look in the eyes of a pureblood. She could feel his eyes on her body as he scanned her, a bit longer than the others? Finally he nodded and stepped back.

"Tomorrow we will receive a visit from Draco's dear aunt. You shall obey my every command in her presense, understood?"

They all nodded, their voices as one.

"Yes master"

Lucius looked content as he smiled and played with the snake head on his wand.

"Excellent. Now get to work" He hissed the last part and gave Hermione a look of utter contempt before he left the room.

Hermione directed her steps towards the dining hall, it was tuesday which meant she had to clean the entire room today. Sighing softly she scurried up the stairs, making sure not to make too much noise. She thought of what Lucius had said and wondered who this woman might be. She had never visited before as long as Hermione had worked here. She knew Narcissa had a sister but she didn't know what she looked like. Probably just as fairhaired and stuck up. Hermione scrunched her nose at the thought and hoped the aunt would save her visit for another day. She wasn't in the mood to be tormented. Hermione stopped in the doorway as she reached the dining room. It had been left in a complete mess, broken plates were scattered everywhere along with spilled wine and food waste on the floor and the walls. One of the paintings had mysteriously fallen off the wall (were'nt they magically fastened?) Hermione thought. This had to be a work of their son. He loved to give the maids extra work and his parents didn't seem to mind one bit.

Hermione felt the tears sting in her eyes as she knew she would be punished for there was _no way_ that she could clean this room in only one day. She only hoped the punishment wouldn't be so severe and wondered if the other maids had met the same fate.

It was almost six o clock when Hermione felt the familiar tingling sensation around her neck. The necklace was jumping slightly indicating that she was to meet the other girls for dinner. She jumped up and left the room in its unfinished state, knowing she would have to keep cleaning throughout the night if she knew the Malfoys correctly. She ran down the staircase, through the hall and into a room where three girls were seated around a small, wooden table. She took the last vacant chair and sat down.

As soon as she had sat down four plates appeared in front of them filled with steamed vegetables and rice. The portions were incredibly small, they weren't given the chance to get fat; after all the appearances of the maids were of utmost importance and showed other families their success. Hermione grabbed her spoon and shoved the food down, she was incredibly hungry and wasn't interested in the conversation between the other girls. A goblet filled with water appeared next to their plates and Hermione was so eager to drink she accidentally knocked it over, the contents spilling out over Vanessa's plate. Hermione turned a deep shade of scarlet and stuttered an apology.

"I-I'm so sorry, here let me clean it up" Hermione got up from her seat but Rose quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Hey don't fret, we're not the Malfoys here" she smiled at Hermione who only frowned back at her. Vanessa was busy drying up the water on the table but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was an accident, don't worry" She said. Hermione opened her mouth to retort but Rose silenced her with a look.

"Finish your food 'Mione, it's almost time for the next inspection" Rose softly nudged her side and Hermione picked up the spoon to continue eating. She had never spoken badly of the Malfoys with the other girls, which was odd considering how much she loathed them and everything they stood for. There was just a feeling she had, that they could hear every word that passed between them, after all they were wizards. So she kept her thoughts to herself and hoped the Malfoys weren't capable of mind-reading, because then she would be ultimately screwed.

The inspection was made by Draco this time. He stuck his tongue out and pretended to lick Vanessa's cheek only to recoil saying she was far too disgusting to touch. Hermione burned inside with hatred, if she only had magical powers..

Hermione was his least favorite since she was always serious and didn't succumb to his good looks. She knew the other girls displayed the same disgust for him when they spoke about him in private but if they'd be given the chance to shag him they would all get in line. All but Hermione, who thoroughly hated his guts and she was sure her hatred towards him radiated from her since he always had this strange expression whenever he looked at her. He usually just eyed her up and down once before dismissing them.

The punishment for not finishing, was as Hermione had suspected. She kept cleaning until after midnight when the familar shape of Malfoy's shadow loomed over her where she was crouched on the floor.

"Go to bed, we need you to be alert tomorrow, mudblood" Lucius voice sounded throughout the room and Hermione stood up abruptly. Her limbs were sore and aching and she was already hungry again. As she turned to face him he was holding a big, red apple.

"Eat this" He said and stretched out his hand. Hermione couldn't help but look into his eyes, unsure whether this was a trick or not, but they betrayed no sign of emotion. She took the apple with trembling fingers but didn't eat it.

"Like I said, you'll need the strength" He shrugged and left.

Even if she was Draco's least favorite the same thing could not be said about his father. He was satisfied with her obedient personality and her never-failed cooking. She was the only one out of the four, that knew how to clean a room properly without using magic.

As soon as she reached her chamber she dug her teeth into the apple and savoured the sweet taste. She finished it quickly and tossed the remains outside her window. She only had a few hours to sleep before she had to get up again and from what Lucius had said it would be a tough day. Changing into her night gown she tossed the uniform carelessly over a chair and crept under the duvet and fell into a deep sleep.

TBC

_I know, a bit boring, but this is like.. an introduction._

_There will be more action in the next chapter! _

_REVIEW PLEAAASE, otherwise I won't continue this story (what's the point if noone's reading it?)_

_Love,  
__Lisachan_


	2. The arrival of aunt Bellatrix

**Chapter 2- The arrival of aunt Bellatrix**

_How will Bellatrix react when seeing Hermione? And how will _she _react?_

The following morning Hermione woke up from the sound of her alarm. It was a magical alarm set every evening by Lucius and could only be heard by the person it was meant for. Hermione got up without noticing how tired she was and went to the bathroom, her eyes groggy with sleep. She looked into the mirror and smiled. Her hair was curly and neat, not at all bushy like it had been before she arrived. Also a work of Lucius. She went over to the hot tub and turned on the water, the room slowly shrouded in steem. As she climbed in she remember about the visiting aunt and once again felt curiousness sweep over her. What if she was actually nice? She chuckled sadly to herself at that thought. 'Fat chance, Hermione' she whispered to herself and instead reveled in the hot water caressing every part of her body.

After the inspection she had been ordered to prepare for lunch. It was only nine in the morning but the Malfoys had a habit of eating early. She strode to the kitchens, her hair in its usual bun with a few lose strands. She was to make lunch for one additional person today, and kept reminding herself so she wouldn't forget. Some of Lucius friends were also invited and Hermione counted their names on her fingers. They would be fourteen people sharing lunch. She took out three large pans and one gigantic pot, it was probably 1 metre across and Hermione had to stand on her tip-toes when stirring as it was standing on a raised platform. She took out the main ingredients and started to cut the vegetables. This dish, a soup originating from Italy, was made with onion, celery, garlic, a bit of parsley and basil. And that was only a side-dish. The main dish was a meat dish made with kidney, ham, pepper and rosmary. She had been taught to cook by Rose of course, in the beginning she wasn't allowed to be in the kitchen by herself. After an hour the scent of food could reach everyone's nose that was on the same floor. Heather, the newest maid, popped her head in, startling Hermione who was just about to add more fuel to the fire.

"Hello love, everyhing alright?" She asked with a sweet voice, her smile extending from one ear to another. She had not yet lost her will to associate with all the maids and had yet not been punished for it.

"Heather what are you doing down here? Go back to your chores!" Hermione said even though she was silently happy for getting company. Heather gave her a disappointed pout but obeyed.

"Alright love, see you at lunch" She retreated and closed the door silently.

Everything was perfect, she had once again outdone herself. The soup tasted delicious and she could hardly wait until lunch. But half an hour before she was to meet Lucius according to Vanessa who had stuck her head in and notified her just as she had finished with the food. She walked through the main hall, wondering what he wanted to see her about but couldn't think of anything she had possibly done wrong. As she reached her destination she saw him sitting in his favorite armchair, his leg crossed over the other, and with a glass of champagne in his right hand.

"Come in, maid" The Malfoys never referred to any of the girls by their name, it was simply 'maid', or Draco's favorite word 'mudblood'.

Hermione stepped in, feeling a bit nervous.

"Stand here" He gesticulated for her to stand next to him and she approached him slowly, careful not to meet his gaze. She could hear him sipping from his glass and the clink as he set it down on the glass table next to him.

Suddenly she could feel a hand on her thigh and before she had a chance to react he had pulled her forwards by her wrist. She laid on her stomach over his lap but was swiftly pulled up so that she was sitting on his lap instead, facing him. Hermione felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest, not from excitement but from utter fear.

"Look at me" Lucius commanded and Hermione coyly looked into his grey eyes. She felt humiliated by the position they were in but tried to show courage by refusing to cry as he kissed her ferociosly on the lips. She whimpered against him and he used his tongue to pry her mouth open, his tongue entering and exploring her mouth. She grabbed the side of his body and tried to fight him off but he held her still only using his hands. Soon she felt a hand slip underneath her dress and tugging at her underwear and she yelled in protest.

"Father, aunt Bellatrix has arrived and she wishes to.." Draco's voice died out as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He looked appalled by the sight and closed his mouth to refrain from saying anything inapproriate.

"Tell her I'll be right there" Lucius breathed into Hermione's ear as he spoke and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Draco gave him a puzzled look, still standing in the doorway.

"But father, you know she hates to wait, she,-"

"Tell her Draco, that I shall be with her in a minute" His voice was harsch enough for Draco to keep his mouth shut and he retreated, leaving them alone again.

Hermione wondered what Lucius hoped to achieve during that one minute and she gathered the courage to speak.

"Sir, can we continue this later?" She felt utterly disgusted by herself for making such a commitment to him, but she feared for her life and did not want to be discovered like this by another person.

"Did I say you could speak mudblood?" He slapped her across the cheek, a rather light slap but it hurt nonetheless. Hermione cringed and tried to focus on a spot on the carpet.

"Go back to your earlier position" He nodded to her and she stood, remaining next to him as she could hear heels clicking against the floor and echoing off the walls. Hermione only frowned when the witch called Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room, a wide grin on her face.

"Lucius, it's been far too long" She said, the hint of sarcasm only clear to the brunette standing next to him.

"My dear Bella, how have you been?" He got up from his seat and enveloped her in a hug. Hermione felt sickened by them and made a face when none of them could see her. She didn't notice when Bella let go of Lucius and her eyes focused on her.

"Lucius, where have you found that?" Her eyes seemed to have lit up by the sight of Hermione, her red lips formed into a devious smile. Lucius stood even taller as he spoke.

"Draco got her for me, he's such a lovely boy" His smooth silkened voice only increased Hermione's nausea but there was something about the dark, alluring witch who kept eyeing her as though she was an extra fine piece of meat and she shivered under her gaze.

"Indeed. Can I have it?" She asked suddenly, her head tilted to one side, looking like a child asking for another toy. Lucius' eyes darkened and his smile got bigger.

"Bellatrix, she belongs to me. You cannot have her" he said and now Hermione understood the game between them. Lucius enjoyed showing others what he had and loved evoking yearning in others for things they could not have. Bellatrix pouted but didn't press on the matter.

Lunch was interesting. Hermione had to fight the urge to get up from the table and leave when Bellatrix looked at her for what must be the hundreth time during ten minutes. She was careful not to look back at her and tried to focus on the soup in front of her. She was so caught up in the affair with Bella that she missed the content looks on the others and the comment from Rose who whispered to her that it was the best soup she'd ever tasted.

The day went by quickly and Hermione was just about to retreat to her chamber when someone grabbed her hand forcefully. She looked up to see Lucius leering at her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Come" He said and dragged her across the mansion to his rooms. He took her to the same room as before and made her sit on his lap again. His eyes were caught in the moonlight and she could tell by the size of his pupils that he desired her. She inhaled deeply knowing what was to come. Suddenly he pushed her to the floor, his hands wrapped around her wrists as he pinned them above her head.

"Speak and you'll be sorry" He hissed and began to place kisses on her neck and collarbone. She felt his hands trembling as they unbuttoned her dress and she gasped as his hand cupped her right breast. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think of a place where she used to be happy, but no picture came into her mind.

When she opened them she saw Bellatrix standing in the doorway, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. Hermione resisted the urge to call out and used her eyes to express her emotions as she kept looking at the witch. Lucius had now freed himself of his pants and Hermione could feel his erection against her. He was too occupied to notice the figure still standing in the doorway. Hermione felt every part of her body burn as he thrust himself into her. She blushed furiously when she saw how Bellatrix lifted one eyebrow as she kept looking at the pair in front of her. Lucius started sucking on her pulse-point then and Hermione unwillingly moaned. Bellatrix's eyes seemed to darken even more and her mouth opened a bit more. The girl had moaned while looking at her. Hermione kept eyecontact with Bellatrix as she felt her back arch from a sudden pleasure. Somehow this was turning her on. Hermione gasped moments later as she came, and she saw Bellatrix doing the same, her legs twitching as though she had shared her orgasm. Hermione finally closed her eyes and felt when Lucius pulled himself out of her. When she looked up, Bellatrix was gone.

TBC

_Yeaah.. don't worry. There WILL be Bellatrix/Hermione action;) _

_Review and I shall love and respect you forever._

_Love,  
Lisachan_


	3. His sin? Adultery

**Chapter 3- His sin? Adultery**

_As you perhaps have noticed, Bellatrix is not as "insane" as she is in the books, since there is no Voldemort. However she is still rather cruel and hates everyone who isn't pureblood.._

Bellatrix was going to stay for a whole week, Hermione learned. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that, to be honest. She tried to block out the memories from the day before but was reminded each time Bellatrix cast her that seductive look. Hermione would blush everytime and turn away quickly. She was busy cleaning tables when she felt a presense behind her. Looking up she saw her approaching, with that damn look on her face.

Hermione swallowed and stood straighter, their eyes now at the same level.

"Is cleaning all you do?" Her soft voice reached Hermione's ear and she licked her dry lips before answering.

"No, I also cook and take care of my masters finances when he's out travelling"

Bellatrix looked surprised, both of her eyebrows raised.

"You got brains. Kudos to Draco although I fail to understand how he could manage to capture something as .. _fine_.. as you"

Hermione felt her mind being clouded. She had never received such a compliment before. She was at a loss for words which Bellatrix noticed. She chuckled at her and began to play with her wand, rolling it back and forth between her fingers.

"Ever had a curse thrown at you? Draco must've used several to get you here" She answered her own question and suddenly directed her wand at Hermione who almost jumped in fear.

"Please" Hermione begged. She had seen what that wand could produce, Draco had used it on several occasions on the other maids, and of course on her as well.

"Is that what you did yesterday? Begged for him to fuck you?" Her voice cut through Hermione like a dagger who felt her eyes water at the accusation.

"No! You were there, you saw me! You saw that I..." Hermione was going to say that she had begged her with her eyes to save her from the man ravishing her.

"I saw you moaning in pleasure when you looked at me"

Hermione quickly shut her mouth, her thoughts whirling in her head.

"I know you want me.. Her-mi-o-ne" She teased her by dragging her nails down Hermione's arm, causing the young girl to shiver.

"I need to finish this, please leave m'am" Hermione's voice was shaking as she reached for the wet cloth on the table.

Bellatrix laughed and Hermione wondered why she was enjoying embarassing the hell out of her. She had never enjoyed something like that herself.

"Crucio!"

Hermione dropped the cloth and felt a sensation of burning pain spreading through her body. She tried not to bite on her own tongue as her body convulsed violently. It only lasted for a few seconds when Bellatrix was abruptly interrupted by a furious Lucius Malfoy.

"Bella what do you think you're doing!" His voice boomed down on them and Bellatrix pouted again.

"She begged for it" Bellatrix had the nerve to lie and winked one eye at Hermione who was silently watching them with her mouth open.

"I find that very hard to believe" Lucius said and eyed them both with scrutinizing eyes.

"If you can't keep your hands, or wand, off my property, I suggest you leave" His tone was dangerous, his nostrils flaring with anger.

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Bellatrix apologized but made an ugly face as he turned his back on them.

Hermione wasn't sure whether she should flee or stay put.

"I apologize to you as well, my dear girl" Bellatrix said and something shifted in her eyes which made Hermione feel strangely comfortable.

"I tend to get a bit... frisky sometimes, and when I do it's my wand that controls my actions" She grinned, showing off her white teeth.

Hermione only stared at her, wondering how the hell she was supposed to survive one week with this woman.

Later on the same evening Hermione was busy cleaning her own room when there was a knock on her door. She quickly put her necklace back on and opened the door to reveal Heather standing there with two cups of hot, steaming chocolate.

"Heather! Hurry come in" Hermione almost dragged her in and hurriedly shut the door behind her. Heather carefully placed the mugs on Hermione's bed side table and sat down, a huge grin on her face.

"I heard Bellatrix has taken an interest in you!" She almost shouted and Hermione placed a hand on her mouth.

"Sch! Someone can hear you" Hermione spoke quietly and silently cursed the girl for coming here. If someone found out they would both be punished for sure.

"Alright alright" Heather whispered and watched Hermione in silence as she finished dusting the bookcases. After five minutes their eyes connected and Hermione gave her a small smile. She went over and sat next to her and took both cups, handing one of them to Heather.

She took a sip from the hot choco and felt the sensation of the warm liquid running down her throat.

"Thanks" Hermione glanced at Heather who answered with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry for making so much noise, I'm not used to all of this... being silent-all-the-time-thing" Heather admitted and both girls chuckled.

Hermione caught the sight of her necklace in her reflection and she suddenly felt waves of sadness crashing down upon her, mixed with a strange sort of exhiliration.

"What did you mean Bellatrix has taken an interest in me?" She asked, her eyes still resting heavily on her necklace, she unconsciously fingered it as she spoke.

Heather swallowed too quickly, eager to answer Hermione's question. Some of the liquid ended up on her chin which she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand.

"Well, during dinner she could hardly take her eyes off of you. And _someone_ told me, she wants you as _her_ maid, and apparently when she has set her mind on something, she will get it by any means, even kill for it!" Heather's voice lowered dramatically at the end of the sentence and Hermione found herself drawn to what she had said. She contemplated it in silence as she kept drinking her choco.

"And why do you think that piece of information would excite me?" Hermione asked dully.

"Because, she's Bellatrix Lestrange! She's famous, everybody wants to serve her!" Heather kept ranting about how beautiful and wonderful she was and Hermione wondered how she could fail to see that she wasn't as excited.

"If you like her so much why don't _you_ become her maid Heather?" Hermione said as she got up slowly from the bed. She walked over to the windowsill where she sat, her eyes resting on the fields outside. This was her home now. It wasn't luxurious and she wasn't exactly happy but it was what she was accustomed to. The thought of something new, something different, scared her immensely.

Heather studied her closely from where she was still sitting.

"But it's _you_ she wants. She hasn't spoken a single word to me" Heather said as she dropped her head but Hermione was quiet. She sat there for what felt like hours and when she turned to respond Heather was gone.

The next morning Hermione was worried. She walked through the garden on the backside of the mansion, the mansion obscuring the sun, bathing it in shadow. The roots flew up as she tugged at the weed with all her strength. She tossed it aside and brushed the dirt off her hands on her apron. Seconds later the dark stains vanished, leaving no trace behind whatsoever. Hermione thought it weird for them to wear aprons when their clothes were magically altered to remove filth in mere seconds. But she guessed it was also about the appearance, after all Lucius couldn't show off his girls if they were all filthy, nobody would think highly of him if that happened.

Hermione had learned to control her frustration and anger, but she hadn't always been as obedient as now. The first month had been the worst, she had a hard time adjusting and was greeted with the Cruciatus curse on many occasions. She pulled on another set of weed that just wouldn't budge, as she thought about her first day at the mansion.

**Flashback **

**June 1996 **

Hermione screamed and bit her attacker as he got close to her. The man, who seemed to be in his fourties, roared in anger as he uttered something and Hermione was thrown off her feet. She had just been attacked by a blonde boy about her age, had gone through some strange tunnel with the strangest sensation she'd ever felt and found herself in a gigantic house with the weirdest decorating style. A woman, also blonde Hermione registered was standing next to her husband, tending to his wound. Hermione groaned but lay still as the pair came closer. The blonde man had a stick aimed at her, which he seemed to have withdrawn from his cane(?) and Hermione automatically shielded herself using her hands.

"Filthy piece of mudblood, how dare you attack me? CRUCIO!" He bellowed and Hermione felt a pain she'd never felt before, it was hard to describe but it felt as though her skin was opened and someone poured oil onto it only to set it on fire. Several moments later she could no longer hold back; she threw up.

The blonde woman made a disgusted noise and flicked her wand, removing the puddle of puke next to Hermione.

"You are now a part of this household. This is Rose, she will help you adjust and will also show you to your chamber" Lucius spoke in a bored tone and Hermione blinked in confusion. Exactly what were they expecting her to do?

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand" But as Rose stepped in she felt her heart drop. She was wearing a maid's outfit and Hermione put the pieces together quickly.

"I- I can't do that, I have to go to school, my parents,-"

Lucius interrupted her with a snort of irritation.

"Quit babbling, there is no need for schooling, everything you need to learn is right here" He spoke and nodded towards Rose who ambled over to her.

When they were alone in the hallway Hermione turned to the woman called Rose.

"Please you have to help me, I can't stay here, please show me the way out!" Hermione tugged at her shirt desperately. Rose gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry but if I did that, they would surely torture me to death"

Hermione felt her whole body tremble. How the hell had she gotten into this mess? When they were inside Hermione's chamber she remember another question she had to ask.

"And what were those.. weapons? What are they?"

Rose fluffed the pillows and checked the wardrobe to see if her uniform had arrived before she turned, meeting Hermione's ancitipated gaze.

"They are of a wizardkind my dear, magic" She stretched out her fingers and waved them to emphasize the word magic.

"But that's impossible! There's no such thing as magic!" Hermione said as she bounced down on the bed, feeling as though she had been cast into an odd nightmare.

TBC

_Oh yes there is Hermione.. there is.._

_I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it._

_*sends kisses*  
__/Lisachan_


	4. Her sin? Lust

**Chapter 4- Her sin? Lust**

_Bella/Hermione action in this chapter as well as the appearance of Narcissa. Dedicating this chapter to my friends **Mysteriousflower**, **laimposteur **and **FlamingToads**, because they're such sweethearts. _

Lucius watched the girl from where he was standing by the window. He was feeling more smitten with her by the minute. The way her skin glowed in the sun, the way her hair turned a shade lighter whenever she moved. All those things he noticed but he wouldn't dare say that he was falling in love. That had only happened once in his life and he knew it would never happen again. He watched as Hermione struggled with the grass growing all around the otherwise perfect garden. She stood still for a moment and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. An hour had passed and she was now bathed in the sunlight. Her clothes seemed uncomfortably warm against her body and she tried to shift so the fabric wouldn't paste onto her skin.

Lucius heard the door open and he quickly jumped down from the windowsill to which he had taken a seat only a second earlier. He saw his wife standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Darling, where have you been?" His smooth voice always worked for him; she smiled and approached her husband, her arms extended to him.

"I visited Margaret and we were out shopping. I found this _lovely_ chandelier, it will be perfect in the drawing room" Narcissa spoke as she kissed her husband on the lips. Lucius smiled as an idea formed in his mind.

He bent down his head and kissed her with fervor and she responded with a moan. He pulled on her hair, exposing her throat and sucked on her pulsepoint which earned a gasp from the blonde witch.

"Lucius, what has gotten into you?" She looked at him but he only started to fidget with the buttons on her dress.

"I need you, now" His voice was husky and Narcissa couldn't help but feeling a tingling sensation in her belly.

"But I was going to show you,-" She started to speak but was interrupted when he bit down on her neck, hard. Narcissa yelled in protest and backed away from the man, her hand covering the bleeding wound.

"What on earth do you think you're doing!"

Lucius blinked, failing to understand what he had done wrong. He was sick of the vanilla sex they had, he wanted more.. he wanted..

"I want to tie you up" He said before he could stop himself. Narcissa's eyes widened and she backed away further, her hand reaching for the door knob.

Bellatrix sat alone in the living room, her feet resting on the coffee table. She was chewing on some strange snack Draco had brought her. She had to remind herself to scold him next time she saw him, he must be taught not to eat crap like this. Throwing the rest of the snack on the carpet behind her she saw her sister appearing in the doorway, looking flustered.

"Cissy? What's wrong?" Bellatrix felt guilty for not having visited her sister since before last summer and silently promised to make it up to her.

"It's.. Lucius.. he's mad!" Her voice was trembling and Bellatrix felt a sting in her chest, feeling sorry for her sister. She noticed that her neck was bleeding and stood.

"Cissy you're bleeding" Walking over to her she retrieved her wand and placed the tip on the wounded flesh.

"Vulnera sanantur" She whispered and the wound quickly healed itself.

"My dear, Lucius being mad is no news" Bellatrix tried to console her but had never been good at making people feel better. It was usually the other way around.

Narcissa didn't pay her words any attention and started to pace around the room, muttering under her breath. Bellatrix watched as her sister murmured things she couldn't hear and wondered if she had found out about Lucius little side-step the other night. If she didn't, it was about time somebody told her.

"Cissy I have to tell you something and I don't think it's going to make you any happier" She said and crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting Narcissa's response. The blonde turned around, her attention focused on Bella as she sat down in the sofa again.

"What? Bella, tell me what?"

"That your precious husband spent some quality time with one of your maids the other night. Tore the poor thing apart" She said and felt joyous at the thought of what Narcissa would do to him. Narcissa's eyes seemed to shrink until her pupils were nothing but small dots and her nostrils flared as she breathed in and out, trying to control the rage that was building up inside of her. That was the difference between her and Bella. She didn't yell or break things when she was angry. However, this was a betrayal of the worst kind and she found herself pulling out her wand as she walked out of the room and down the corridor, back to where she had come from just a few minutes ago.

Bellatrix chuckled and contemplated whether she should follow her, after all this would be something she wouldn't want to miss. Shrugging, she got up from the green velvet sofa and followed her sister, a content smile on her face.

Hermione inspected her work with narrowing eyes, the sun was making it harder and harder to get anything done. She readjusted her bun that was now hanging loosely down her neck and looked up to see Heather running across the field towards her.

"Hermione come quickly!"

She had an agitated look on her face and Hermione frowned, feeling worried. Was someone in trouble? She darted towards the mansion, colliding with Heather who didn't move when Hermione ran towards her. Heather held onto her hand and they scurried inside quickly, Hermione asking what on earth was going on.

But as soon as they entered they could hear the sound of something breaking and someone screaming, a woman. The two girls looked at each other for a split second before they both ran up the stairs and towards the direction where the sound had come from. Hermione could feel her heart beat increase and her palms becoming sweaty. When they reached the drawing room Hermione had to stifle a gasp. Heather wasn't as succesful.

"Blimey!"

The three figures snapped their heads up and all eyes were directed towards them. Hermione unconsciously took a step back, her hand searching for Heathers. It was a small comfort. Lucius' clothes were torn, the curls on his chest-hair visible. His robe seemed to have been caught on fire as smoke still erupted from them. He looked as though he was going to curse all of them but at the same time he seemed.. embarrassed. The room was in disarray, the walls and bookcases had several black stains, apparently Narcissa had tried to hex him several times before she succeeded. Narcissa's pale eyes were scanning Hermione up and down, her eyes lingering on Hermione's heaving chest.

"Was it her?" She asked, her voice dangerous, her finger pointing towards Hermione who started to tremble in fear. Hermione looked at Bellatrix, her eyes pleading for mercy. The dark haired witch seemed at a loss for words. She just stood there, watching them.

"I said, WAS IT HER?" Narcissa screamed so loudly that Lucius actually jumped. It was rather amusing to watch and Hermione would've enjoyed it if she didn't know the hell she was about to go through.

Lucius put both his hands up in defense. His wand seemed to have been taken from him. Oh, Bellatrix was holding it, Hermione noted.

"Love, please. It meant nothing. She came on to me, it's her you should punish" His words hit Hermione's chest like ice daggers and she wanted to scream in protest.

Hermione heard a sound and realised that Bellatrix had just snorted. Narcissa's eyes landed on her sister, a questioning glare on her face.

"What a complete lie. He raped the poor girl. I saw it" Bellatrix stated calmly and Hermione could feel her cheeks burn. As if she hadn't been humiliated enough, now Heather also knew what had happened that night.. Hermione felt her legs give in and she fell into a heap on the floor, crying. She hid her face behind her hands and pretended that she was all alone and that nothing and noone around her existed. She could feel someone patting her back, undoubtly Heather, she could tell from the fragrance that wafted into her nose as she kept sobbing.

She could hear the soft clicking of Narcissa's heels as she gained in on them and Hermione shut her eyes even tighter, in hopes that she would go away and leave her alone.

"Please don't hurt her m'am!"

She could hear Heather protesting and loved the girl for her bravery. A true friend. She could hear Narcissa inhale deeply before answering.

"Leave us, I need to speak with this one"

Heather lingered for a moment before she gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and left. She was still hiding behind her hands, afraid to look anywhere but the insides of her eyelids.

"Stand, girl"

Hermione contemplated whether she should just run and pray to God that she would be killed in a painless way. In the end she forced herself to look up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting the blue one's of Narcissa. Hermione tried to read her emotionless face but failed. She was an ice queen. Slowly she stood up, her arms dangling down her sides.

Narcissa broke the eye-contact and called on her sister and husband.

"Leave us, I want to be alone with her"

The two left the room quickly, Bellatrix sending Hermione a look which Hermione refused to acknowledge. Narcissa ushered her in and closed the door behind her. Hermione's breathing quickened as she realised she was now alone with Narcissa, the wife to Lucius who had slept with her two nights ago.

Narcissa scanned her eyes again and Hermione found herself blushing under her gaze. She had always had a small crush on the woman; she was beautiful, flawless. Which made this all the worse.

"I know my husband, and he wouldn't cheat on me. However.. you have worked here for more than a year now and I have never sensed this in you" Narcissa spoke with such a calm and collected voice that Hermione dared to respond.

"I didn't seduce him, I swear m'am. He.." She failed to finish her sentence as she felt a lump form in her throat, she was about to cry again.

"I believe you"

Hermione inhaled a deep breath, her shoulders shaking from relief. Had she just heard her right? Narcissa believed her? Hermione clutched the fabric on her chest, trying to stop her heart from bursting through.

"Y-you do?" Hermione voice was so small Narcissa couldn't help but pity the girl. She sighed and opened the door to leave, but turned around in the doorway sending one last glance to Hermione.

"Don't worry. He won't put his hands on you again" Her voice was sharp but her eyes soft and Hermione wondered if the woman actually had a heart after all. She had always treated her like nothing, not badly but not like a friend or an equal either. But now she was different. Perhaps she was beginning to see.. that her husband's way of thinking.. had led them to nothing but misery.

Just as soon as Narcissa had left she heard the door open again and saw Bellatrix standing there, staring at her with wide eyes.

"She didn't.. hurt you" It was more a statement than a question. Hermione started to tremble again, why was this happening to her? She wished everything could just go back to the way it was. Bellatrix evoked a feeling of deep humiliation and fear in her and all she wanted was to run away, but the dark witch was blocking her entrance.

"Please.." Hermione didn't know what she was pleading for. To be left alone? To die?

"Silly girl.." Bellatrix teased and took a few steps towards her. Hermione backed into a wall on the opposite side of the room, she stood behind a desk, creating a barrier between thim. This action earned a chuckle from Bellatrix who suddenly leapt onto the desk, looking like a feline ready to attack its prey. She crawled on all four towards Hermione who pressed her back against the wall, wishing she would melt into it and disappear.

"Don't be afraid.. mummy is here" Bellatrix cooed and Hermione felt the bile rise in her throat at her use of those words.

"Leave me alone. I have duties" Hermione spoke but knew that Lucius would not care right now whether she did her duties or not. He would probably never talk to her again which she was looking forward to. Bellatrix smiled cunningly and jumped down from the desk, standing right in front of her.

"If you really wanted to escape you could have" Bellatrix mocked her and it wasn't until now that Hermione realised she wasn't holding her wand. She was unarmed. Hermione made a move as to run but was cut off by Bellatrix's arm as it extended across her.

"Too late"

Bellatrix grabbed both of Hermiones wrists and backed her into the wall, the bricks scraping uncomfortably at her back. The girl wailed in protest but Bellatrix silenced her by a kiss right on the lips. Hermione's eyes widened the size of plates. She had never been kissed by a female before.. it was.. different..

Bellatrix moaned into her mouth and bit down on her lower lip, gently. Hermione felt a strange sensation of courage well up in her and she kissed back, earning a louder moan from the dark witch.

"Mmm I see you're not entirely unexperienced.." Bellatrix complimented her and started to pull on the laces on Hermione's dress, exposing her beautiful milky flesh. Hermione's eyes were half-opened as she peered up at Bellatrix, wondering.. how two women.. would.. Bellatrix noticed her hesitation and chuckled.

"Don't worry... I'll be gentle" she whispered into Hermione's ear who strangely enough believed her. She let her take off her dress and she was now standing in nothing but her underwear. Bellatrix inspected her with a smile on her face.

"What a sexy kitten"

Hermione giggled at her remark and was surprised at the odd sound erupting from her. She couldn't remember the last time she had.. laughed..

Bellatrix continued to remove her bra and cupped her right breast, squeezing it. Hermione gasped as Bellatrix used both of her thumbs to circle each nipple causing a shiver to run down Hermione's spine and all the way down to her legs. Her underwear were getting sticky and she blushed as she realised it. She closed her eyes and let emotion take over. Suddenly she remembered when Lucius had pumped in and out of her and the confusion she had felt when Bellatrix had silently watched, liking what she saw. The realisation startled her and she yelled out.

"NO!"

She pushed away Bellatrix with more force than intended, the older woman colliding with the desk behind her. Hermione felt hot tears trickling down her cheeks, she couldn't..

"What?" Bellatrix asked, even though she knew very well what had caused her sudden outburst.

"You..let him.. I can't.." Hermione spoke incoherently and slumped down into a sitting position, hugging her knees.

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment before she responded.

"I.. I don't know why I.." She began but Hermione seemed to be in a different world, her body rocking back and forth.

"Ah screw this" She muttered finally and left.

Hermione felt her heart break into a million pieces. Had she just said that? Had she just..? She sobbed even harder and dug her nails deep into her skin, leaving marks. Well, she was after all nothing but a filthy mudblood.

"I don't want.. I can't.." she whispered into the air. This had gone too far. She couldn't go on like this. This feeling inside of her, like she had been robbed of something precious, was killing her, eating her up from the inside. She yelled out, a sceam of frustration and sadness, and hit the wall so hard with her fist her skin broke. Never before had the thought of suicide been so tempting. She gathered her clothes and got dressed, then got up from the floor and looked out the window, wishing that someone could save her.. take her away from this.. place that was worse than hell.

As Bellatrix walked down the corridor she could hear a sudden outcry from Hermione and something deep inside of her was stirred. She looked back at the door, wondering whether she should go back.

'What's wrong with you? She's nothing but a mudblood, all you wanted was to fuck her Bella' She told herself and kept walking until she reached the stairs, the strange feeling still residing in her chest.

_To be continued.._

_I'm not sure how Hermione is going to cope with all of this.. any ideas? _


	5. Unforgiven

**Chapter 5 - Unforgiven**

**Hello everyone. I know it's been half a century since I last updated and for that I want to apologize, I have no real excuse for it though, I simply couldn't continue writing it, until a few weeks ago when it just .. came pouring it. I promise you lots of "fun" in this chapter. I hope you will forgive me and send a review even though I am an awful author.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The following days Hermione spent cleaning various rooms until her arms and legs felt like they were about to come off. She had not spoken to Heather or any of the other girls since that day, and wasn't planning on doing so either. Busying herself with work was the only way she could continue living without feeling as though she was about to vomit every waking second.

It was Sunday morning and Hermione stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom, taking in the appearance of herself; a worn girl with haunted-looking eyes. She had succesfully avoided Bellatrix the last few days and today was the last day of her visit. She reached for the hairbrush on the rack above the mirror and began to brush her hair, slowly, careful not to let it get entangled. Lucius had actually been smart enough to avoid her, as well as his wife. He was almost never in the house these days. But it also meant that his magical routines were no longer existent and Hermione's hair had gone back to being bushy and impossible to tame.

She placed the hairbrush on the sink and kept staring at her own reflection. She looked tired. She had bags under her eyes and her eyes were bloodshot, she looked as though she hadn't slept for days. They were two dark brown orbs that stared back at her with no sign of life behind them. The twinkle in her eyes had died a long time ago, when she realised for the first time that this was her destiny: To serve the Malfoys until the day she died.

There was no way of escaping. She had tried. It wasn't worth it. She remembered the pain and twitched as her hands wanted to automatically shield her. However there is no way of shielding yourself from the curses they cast, the curses that take you off guard each and every time; that send flames through your body making your skin boil and your insides burst. Hermione shook her head and tried to rid herself of the memories that haunted her every day. She had adjusted, and well. But now, she was beginning to feel the way she had those first weeks after being captured. Alone, scared and.. fragile. She knows she should be angry, furious actually, for what they had done to her. But the grief was too overwhelming and numbed the feeling of anger. She couldn't stop thinking about... her.

She was leaving tonight. Leaving her. As much as she hated Bellatrix she couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her again. In fact she didn't hate her at all. She just couldn't understand her way of thinking. Her jaw clenched as the memory of Lucius lying on top of her swept over her once again and she felt her eyes burn from the tears that wanted to seep through. She wanted him to die, no she wanted him to feel the same pain that she did, to watch his ugly face as it was contorted in pain, screaming, begging for mercy...

"I hate you.." She whispered as she sat on her bed, her back to the door.

Bellatrix felt a shiver run down her spine as she heard Hermione utter those words. She was standing in the doorway, the door had been slightly open and the room seemingly empty, until Hermione had emerged from the bathroom with a sad looking face, slumping down on the bed. Bellatrix didn't know why but she had a strange feeling in her gut as she watched the girl beginning to sob. She had kept an eye on her the last couple of days, wondering how she was to approach her without being shoved away. She wanted to apologize, but clenched her fists as the thought once again popped into her head. She was Bellatrix Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange NEVER apologized, to anyone.

"Are you going to come in or just stand there?"

Hermione's voice startled her and for a minute she considered turning on her heel and just leave. But something inside of her longed to be close to the girl and she gave in. She pushed the door open and tried to smile but it resulted in a grimace. Hermione was sitting on the bed, her hands resting in her lap. She was looking at her hands and Bellatrix wondered if her hatred for her was so strong she couldn't even stand to look at her.

"I can understand that you hate me" the softness of her voice surprised them both and Hermione looked up, meeting her dark eyes. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't understand you… and I don't understand my feelings for you. I feel so confused"

The girl confessed and once again focused on her hands on her lap. She could feel her cheeks redden but decided not to care. After all, Bellatrix would be leaving tonight and everything would go back to normal.

Bellatrix stared at the girl in front of her, knowing exactly how she felt.

"How do you manage this? Living like this?" Bellatrix asked curiously. She had never been to prison or anything resembling a prison, and this must certainly be classified as one to these muggle girls.

Hermione shrugged, not too interested in sharing.

"Sometimes I.. think of escaping. But, master is always careful to remind us how impossible that is.. and I start thinking about something else, like.. birds" She says after a moment's thought and she sees something shift in Bellatrix's eyes that makes her want to cry. She pities her.

"Then come with me" Bellatrix extended a hand towards Hermione who eyed it suspiciously. She took it after a moment's hesitation and their eyes locked.

"I need to understand something" Hermione spoke and felt her heart begin to hammer against her chest. She wanted to avoid this topic at all cost but she needed to know. Bellatrix swallowed hard knowing what question Hermione wanted her to answer.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Hermione's voice had been reduced to a whisper and one single tear escaped from her eye as she searched Bellatrix's deep brown eyes for an answer. Bellatrix shivered under her intense gaze and felt as though the temperature had dropped several degrees. She shifted on the bed and began to play with the hem of her dress.

"Because.. I didn't want Lucius to think I care for you" Her answer was simple but Hermione still couldn't understand.

"But, you loathe him. What do you care about his opinion?"

"I don't" Bellatrix looked at her and she could still see confusion and hurt in Hermione's eyes. "Listen, it's.. complicated. The relationship I have with Lucius. I mean, I'm not supposed to fall.." she fell silent as she realized what she had been about to say.

"To fall in love with a mudblood" Hermione finished her sentence and couldn't pretend it didn't hurt. But now she understood somewhat why Bella had acted that way.

"…Yes" Bellatrix didn't see any point in pretending it wasn't true. She squeezed Hermione's hand comfortingly and was surprised to see a small smile forming on the girls lips.

"You really have mood swings you know" she said and watched as her smile widened.

"You're one to talk!" Hermione retorted and they both laughed.

Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her pity excuse of a husband walk in through the main door. He avoided her gaze and instead focused on undoing his coat which seemed like quite a difficult task in his present state. Narcissa narrowed her eyes as she walked down the last steps and towards him. She had sensed the strong smell of alcohol mixed with a woman's perfume and sure enough, when she was close enough she could also see a love bruise on the left side of his neck. Lucius didn't even seem to mind that he had been caught. He gave her a cold stare and walked past his wife who immediately whipped out her wand.

The mansion was filled with a horrible sound as Lucius screams echoed off the walls. Narcissa watched as her husband convulsed in pain on the floor and smirked. Nobody treated her this way and got away with it, not even Lucius.

Bellatrix and Hermione both looked alarmed as they recognized the man's screams and without a word they both leapt up from the bed and towards the main hall. Hermione could hear the woman next to her gasp as they witnessed a very unlikely scene.

"Cissy!" Bella ran down the stairs, her curls bouncing on her back. Narcissa flicked her wand, ending the curse and stared at her sister with wide eyes. Bellatrix glanced at the heap laying on the floor. He seemed to have passed out. She seemed too joyful to stand still as she kept looking back and forth between them.

"I didn't think you had it in you!" She finally said and walked over to Lucius.

His face was covered by his long hair and he was holding onto his belly. Bellatrix kicked him square in the ribs which resulted in a groan of pain erupting from the man.

"Oh! Seems he's conscious after all!" Bellatrix clapped her hands together and took out her wand but was stopped by Narcissa who grabbed her arm.

"It's enough. He's learned his lesson" she said, her voice extremely cold.

"You must have thoroughly enjoyed that" Bellatrix grinned as she joined Hermione on the second floor. Hermione sighed and kept her gaze on the floor and Bellatrix noticed her change of behavior.

"What?" she asked, grabbing the younger woman's wrist, forcing her to face her. Hermione seemed to contemplate whether to speak or not and Bellatrix felt herself becoming desperate.

"You don't feel sorry for him do you?" she narrowed her eyes at Hermione who sighed again, this time louder.

"No. But I don't feel some sort of victory either"

Bellatrix didn't know what to say. She had never been abused in any sexual way (anyone who tried she'd crucio to oblivion)but she understood it must be horrible and especially for a young, inexperienced girl like Hermione. She wasn't used to thinking that way and it took a lot of strength from her to understand her situation.

"I can't go with you" Hermione's words come down like a thunder and Bellatrix is so disappointed she can't even respond. She just watches as Hermione turns and walks back to her room without another word.

Hermione once again felt confused by her own behavior. Just an hour ago she wanted desperately for Lucius to be treated exactly as he had just been, but it only evoke a deeper sadness in her. She thought seeing him in pain would give her some form of relief or satisfaction, but the fact remained he had taken her innocence and the sight of him as he lied on top of her, the sound of his deep grunting as he thrust into her would forever be imprinted in her mind. She had taken so many baths but still felt dirty. Seeing the look of disappointment on Bellatrix's face had broken her heart but the truth was she couldn't stand to be around her. She loved her and hated her at the same time and could not forgive her for not having interfered.

"Why do I need to be this filthy? My blood has only given me trouble!" she clawed at her own skin in frustration and felt her whole body shake as small droplets of blood began to form on her lower arm.

"I'm filthy, I don't deserve to live"

As more blood surfaced she sighed as relief washed over her. She watched in fascination as the blood dropped onto the floor, staining the carpet and for once she didn't care about making a mess. She trembled as she dug her nails deeper into the wounds and hissed when the pain became almost unbearable. Losing her balance she fell onto the floor with a thud and didn't mind as the room became blurry. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and was surprised that she had been reduced to this. She used to be such a good girl, the best in her class, she always made her parents proud. And now she's laying here, bleeding from her self-inflicted wounds, feeling sorry for herself, yet she can't muster up the courage to end her miserable life.

Some time later she can hear the sound of the door open and she's disappointed when she realizes it's Narcissa.

"What are you doing on the floor girl?"

Hermione can see her heels and the hem of her dress and wonders how she can walk around in high heels all the time. She lets her breath out as Narcissa kneels down beside her and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. It's the closest form of contact from her ever and she looks into pale blue eyes that she no longer find as enchanting as the dark ones of her sister. They are enchanting nonetheless and she feels strangely safe looking into them.

Hermione wants to ask if her sister is still there but can't seem to form a coherent sentence. She wonders if Narcissa knows what has been going on between them.

"Bellatrix has left" she suddenly says and Hermione realizes she must've known all along. Perhaps Bellatrix told her even. For Hermione it's very sad, she doesn't remember that there is something called apparition and that Bellatrix could at any second show up in this room.

Narcissa notices the wounds on Hermione's arms but doesn't say anything. For a split second Hermione is scared, perhaps she doesn't approve of this display of weakness. But she stops worrying as Narcissa sighs sadly and helps her sit on the bed. She inspects Hermione's wounds further and uses her wand to heal them. Hermione is as always fascinated by the power those sticks hold and keep staring at her arm seconds after they have healed.

"Thank you" she nods curtly at Narcissa who puts her wand back in her sleeve. Just as she's about to stand up Hermione grabs her chin and kisses her right on the lips. Shocked, Narcissa retreats and Hermione feels more stupid than ever. She turns her head so that Narcissa can't see her forming tears. The older woman stands up and Hermione can feel her gaze on her. She is now trembling out of fear and humiliation and wonders silently what has gotten into her.

"I thought… you liked my sister"

The unexpected statement brings Hermione to look at her and their eyes meet.

"I do" Hermione wipes away her tears and composes herself.

"Then why…" Narcissa breathes in softly instead of finishing her sentence.

"Because… she only brings pain"

"Yes, that is… what she is famous for" Narcissa says in a voice that shows she doesn't really approve of her sisters doings.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I don't know what's wrong with me. You deserve a better maid than me" Hermione quickly decides that she doesn't want to live and as soon as Narcissa leaves she will end her life by using the belt she wore the day she arrived. However, Narcissa doesn't leave but keep looking at her almost curiously.

"How long have you fancied me?" She seems to find this amusing and Hermione frowns. She didn't think Narcissa belonged to the kind that loved to bask in other people's discomfort.

"What does it matter?" Hermione considers taking off her necklace as she is sure Narcissa wouldn't mind, but she keeps it on for now.

"It does to me"

Hermione snaps her head up and once again she finds herself drawn to those eyes and she swallows.

"Since the first time I saw you" It is quite easy to admit Hermione realizes after she says it and she keeps staring into the cerulean orbs belonging to the older witch.

"It is my sister you desire, not me" Narcissa seems to decide for her and Hermione once again feels like someone has torn her heart into millions of pieces. She feels disgusting, unwanted. It must be it, she is too filthy for someone like the Black sisters, and how could she believe otherwise? That's why she yelps in surprise as she feels strong hands push her down onto the mattress, holding her firmly in place.

Narcissa places kisses on her neck and collarbone and Hermione cannot help but moan. She digs her hands into blonde hair and is amazed by the softness of it. Narcissa is now working on the buttons of her shirt and Hermione wonders what she expects her to look like. She feels self-conscious as Narcissa is undoing the last button and revealing her naked torso and her breasts. Narcissa doesn't seem to pay attention to her state of embarrassment but only places both of her hands firmly on her breasts, squeezing them. Hermione gasps as she tweaks one of her nipples.

"Mmm… I didn't know you desired me this much girl.." Narcissa's voice is deep and husky as she lets her finger run along Hermione's folds. She refers to the wetness residing there and Hermione blushes and stammers something inaudible. When Narcissa slowly insert two fingers into her she lets out a moan and grab onto her shoulders, digging her nails into them. She keeps moaning every time narcissa thrusts her fingers into her and throws her head back in pure exstacy. Narcissa takes the opportunity to bite down on her pulse and Hermione lets out a shriek mixed with pain and pleasure.

"Please…" she is begging but she doesn't know for what. As Narcissa adds another finger she spreads her legs further and hears the older woman whisper something filthy in her ear, causing her to blush harder and she unwillingly moans.

"That's my girl… such a fine slut" Narcissa smacks her bottom unexpectedly and she jumps in surprise. She keeps pumping her fingers in and out and Hermione is now finding it hard to breathe. She closes her eyes and imagines it is Bellatrix fucking her, the thought of her once again allowing her to climax and she screams as she comes, releasing her juices all over Narcissa's hand.

**tbc**

**- please review!**

**Thank you for reading xx**


	6. Misconduct

**Chapter 6**

The sky had turned a dark shade of grey, thick clouds were forming and heavy rain drops made their way to the ground, creating a sound that the dark witch had always found comforting. But not tonight. She was standing next to the window, her nose almost touching it, her eyes fixed on the mountains in the distance. Her breathing created a mist and she drew a pattern with her finger absentmindedly.

"What's wrong Bella?" She had heard her husband entering the living room and he was now standing a few metres behind her, a frown lacing his otherwise perfect features.

Bellatrix didn't face him but kept looking into the distance. She didn't respond.

"What have you done to my father?" His voice is full of malice and Hermione instantly drops what she's doing and turns around, her eyes locked on Draco's grey ones. His face has turned gaunt, he looks haunted, tormented. Hermione is puzzled for a minute, not understanding what he's referring to.

"You've done something. He's acting strange" He accuses her and steps closer, his eyes carrying a dangerous glow. His grip on his wand is so tight his knuckles are turning white and Hermione feels her heart hammering in her chest from fear.

"I haven't done anything" She hears herself respond in a weak, toneless voice and takes a step back. The room they're in is fairly spacey but the only door is behind Draco, whose body is now visibly shaking from anger.

"LIAR!" He sprints forward and instead of using his wand, grabs her throat with both hands, firmly pressing down. Hermione screams before his thumbs press down on her air pipes and Dracos pallid face becomes blurred, strange black dots appear and she can hear the unpleasant noises erupting from being strangled.

The dots are expanding and just before everything turns dark she can hear someone shouting and her body falls limply to the floor with a thud. Hermione inhales air like a stranded fish and her eyes once more become focused as she watches an angry Narcissa having a row at her son. At first their words are undistinguished but after a while Hermione can understand what they are saying.

"She has poisoned you! Both of you!" Draco's face is no longer pale but a dark shade of pink and he keeps hurling accusations at both Hermione and his parents as he swings his fists in the air like some brute in a bar who's just lost a bet. Narcissa is just standing there calmly, allowing her son to have his fit. She casts a quick glance at Hermione, from what she assumes is, to see that she is okay then looks back at her son who seems to have run out of accusations, his mouth open but no words coming out. He seems to contemplate whether to continue his ranting or just walk away but Narcissa stops him from doing neither.

"Draco" she says his name with a severeness that is rarely directed towards him and his pose changes immediately as he looks up at his mother, alerted.

"What makes you think Hermione is responsible for your father's doings?"

The question, not to mention the use of Hermione's name, takes him aback and he stands there silently, watching his mother with his steely eyes.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? Father never took an interest in any of these... filthy whores before and now he's, he's cheating on you mom! And you let him! And it's HER fault!" Draco shouts again and points his finger at Hermione who's now sitting up, her back resting against the wall. Hermione looks at Narcissa, she expects to see rage or disgust, but her face remains emotionless as she continues to stare at her son.

"You don't understand, Draco" She simply says and then says something completely unexpected. "Apologize to Hermione"

Draco's features change into a mask of utter contempt and horror. His mouth is gaping unattractively, reminding Hermione of an anglerfish.

"She has poisoned you too! That's it, I'm out of here" Draco says and stomps out, leaving an atmosphere of pure discomfort in the room.

Draco left to stay with his friend Doug and Hermione couldn't be any happier when those news reached her ears. The bruises on her neck were still visible even after Narcissa had tried to remove them by magic unsuccesfully. She could tell the other maids pitied her as they shared glances with each other but none of them actually spoke to her. Except Heather, who kept visiting her once or twice a week, always bringing something from the kitchen.

"You know what's going on right?" She said one night. It was close to midnight and they should both have been to bed hours ago. Heather's eyes were wide with excitement as she continued.

"Lucius is gone most of the time, and Narcissa seems not to care that much anymore. I think the only reason they're staying together is because he owns the property, without him Narcissa has nothing, oh and because of Draco of course. I can hear Narcissa crying every night because my bedroom is close to hers"

Hermione stares into the dark red liquid as she processes what she just heard. She's not surprised to hear it, she had somehow figured that out herself, but as she heard Heather sharing the same thoughts it was obvious that must be it. If Lucius wanted a divorce Narcissa would be left with nothing. And the maids belonged to him. Hermione suddenly realised what a great risk Narcissa had taken by attacking her husband two months ago.

"There is only a matter of time before Master files for a divorce. You know it, I know it, Narcissa knows it" Heather kept going as she took a sip from the wine she had stolen from the cellar.

"We have to do something" Hermione thought aloud. If they were left alone with Lucius and Draco, life wouldn't be miserable, it would be hell, pure, utter hell.

"I agree" Heather nodded and something shifted in her eyes, something dark and dangerous. "I know what we must do" she said and Hermione immediately knew what she meant. They had to take what was most precious to Lucius; his life.

Hermione shook her head.

"We'd end up in Azkaban" She said, her voice laced with fear.

"Not if it looks like an accident"

Hermione blinked. They couldn't possibly do this... could they?

Suddenly an image of a fair, dark haired witch flashed by and her heart fluttered in her chest. She had kept thinking about Bellatrix, had dreamt about her almost every night. She could still taste her lips, the feel of her hands against her breasts. She regretted not going with her that day, what a fool she had been. But the fear of being constantly reminded of that miserable incident had kept her at bay. As of now she had, well, not accepted what happened, for that feeling of disgust would always reside in her, however it didn't occur just as often. And with Draco now gone, life had become fairly easy.

"You really like her don't you?" Heather's question brought Hermione out of her reverie and she locked eyes with her friends green ones.

"How did you know?" Hermione swallowed hard anticipating Heather's answer. She had never spoken about Bellatrix to anyone, let alone her feelings.

"Well you always follow her with your gaze, and you always get this weird expression on your face whenever she's mentioned"

Hermione frowned, Bellatrix hadn't been here for months and nobody had mentioned her since then.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked, though she knew who Heather was talking about. After all there couldn't be anyone else she was referring to.

"Narcissa of course! And I think she likes you too by the way, she's always treated you nicer than the rest of us. Well either that or she feels sorry for you because of.. you know"

Hermione hadn't told Heather about that one night she and Narcissa had shared together. It was a mistake she had realized later, it was a moment of passion, nothing else. Sure she was attracted to the blonde witch but they both knew nothing else would come of it. Narcissa hadn't attempted anything since then, they had hardly even spoken. Until yesterday when her son had decided to take his revenge by trying to strangle her to death. She shuddered at the thought and prayed silently that he would never come back.

"No, Heather.. you're wrong.. "

Her friend looked puzzled and Hermione sighed, deciding that the truth needed to be told. She owed it to Heather, who had always treated her kindly and been a friend in every situation.

"I'm not in love with Narcissa.." she started by clearing that up for it wasn't true. "I'm in love with Bellatrix" It was the first time she had said it out loud and it sounded strange to her ears. Saying the witch's name felt odd and caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"I see.." Heather started to chew on her lip, processing the new information she'd just heard. "I thought you despised her 'Mione"

"I did.. but.. I don't, not anymore. I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about her" Hermione admitted.

Heather eyed her friend in silence. She could see so many different emotions displayed in her eyes, mainly sadness and she wanted desperately to make that sadness go away.

"I'm really unhappy Heather. I don't know what to do" The desperation in her voice was so clear it made Heather's heart ache.

She watched as huge tears slipped from Hermione's eyes and she pulled her into a hug. She held her for a while, Hermione's head resting on her shoulder. She sobbed violently while Heather whispered soothing things in her ear. After a while she could hear a faint snoring and Heather also allowed herself to fall asleep, only her sleep was plagued by nightmares of Hermione being chased by monsters, one of them engulfing her completely, laughing maniacally as he did so.

_Reviews are most welcome. My sincerest apologies to all my readers, I don't write very fast._


End file.
